Malapropos
by damarys
Summary: [ON HOLD][Yaoi, HPxSB, AU] When new teacher Harry Potter arrives at Hogwarts, he was expecting many things to happen but falling in love wasn’t one.


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and company belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
**Author: **damarys  
**Genre: **Romance/Angst/Humor  
**Rating: **R  
**Warning: **Yaoi (pairing of Harry/Sirius), language, suggestive talking, angst, under age Sirius.  
**Summary: **When new teacher Harry Potter arrives at Hogwarts, he expected many things to happen but falling in love wasn't one.  
**Feedback: **Yes, please.

**Note (PLEASE READ): **This is completely AU!Harry is _older_ than Sirius, Remus, and Peter so obviously James Potter isn't part of the Marauders. **James Potter was never friends with Sirius, Remus, or Peter. **James and Lily are _still_ Harry's parents but older, and only briefly mentioned. Also, teachers are teaching when technically they wouldn't be yet. Alright? Enjoy.

_Mal-a-pro-pos: _

_Out of place; inappropriate. adv.  
In an inappropriate or inopportune manner.

* * *

_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
Malapropos  
Chapter o1  
o-o-o-o-o-o-o

* * *

o-o-o

All of his life, Harry Potter had always made sure he arrived to his destination on time. Never a second late, always a smooth ten minutes before. His father, James, had taught him it made a 'good impression' on those he was going to meet. Anything before ten minutes seemed pushy or too eager.

'_Come too early and you'll seem like an eager boy having his first wank!' _James had supplied lovingly to Harry several years before- only to get scolded by Harry's mum, Lily.

He chuckled lightly as he remembered the moment before placing his hands on his lap. Ten minutes didn't seemed necessary in this particular case.

What case?

Harry had just been asked to join Hogwarts as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Well, not 'just' asked. Several months before, in fact, but nevertheless he had accepted and was very much looking forward to a future life here.

Although it seemed the Headmaster, Dumbledore, was caught up with something else for the last thirty minutes and Harry had been sitting in a small office, waiting. With a small witch (he had already forgotten her name) who was sitting behind a desk, doing paperwork it seemed, and she would glance up every five minutes or so and give him a flustered apology for the tardiness. It was starting to get rather annoying.

Ten more minutes passed and Harry was beginning to wonder if this was some kind of joke before the office door opened and in walked a white haired and bearded wizard.

Dumbledore.

Instantly a smile lit up the older wizard's face, blue eyes twinkling.

"Ah, Harry. It's been quite a long time, my boy."

* * *

o-o-o

Sirius was scowling to himself while glancing around the Great Hall. The hall was bustling with students filling in the House tables. Running to greet their friends, girls squealing over juicy gossip their girlfriends tell them, boys grinning and already saying 'bring on the food!.' He would have been glad to join them. Hell, he'd love to- he loved Hogwarts. But it seemed there was trouble in paradise.

Where. The. _Hell. _Was. Remus!

He wasn't seen, anywhere. Sirius had already checked. TWICE! They had gotten separated on the train, when everyone had been rushing to get out. Sure, Remus could take care of himself but the full moon had been only a day ago and he couldn't help but worry about his best mate. It was a little early for him to be up and moving so much.

"I'm sure he's fine." Peter said again for the fifth time, not looking the least bit worried. In fact, he looked like he was more worried about getting some grub than his friend.

Sirius turned to target his scowl at Peter, "It's almost time for the sorting! If he isn't here by then…" He frowned, thinking of what could be keeping the werewolf up. Slytherins? His wounds? Maybe he had to go by the infirmary.

Peter merely shrugged, not looking interested and it only further pissed Sirius off.

He muttered a profanity pointed at Peter before sighing loudly. There wasn't much he could do. There was always the choice of sneaking off and wandering around the castle, looking for his mate. What if he didn't find him? What if Filch caught him lurching around the castle while he was supposed to be at the dinner? Sirius didn't want to think on _that_.

Otherwise he could just sit here and continue worrying until the welcoming ceremony was over and he could go off to find Remus. He just hoped he was okay. There was always-

"Hey…who's that bloke sitting next to Dumbledore?" Peter interrupted Sirius' brooding by pointing up to the teacher's table.

Sirius followed the direction in which his friend was pointing, reluctantly, not yet ready to be taken out of his thoughts. A young man, probably only around the age of twenty-five or twenty-six was seated next to the Headmaster- deeply in conversation with him. He had black hair that seemed to fly any way it wanted. There wasn't anything remarkable about him, Sirius decided, and immediately dished him off as another annoying prat to deal with.

"New teacher, why else would he be sitting up there?" He grumbled back, still annoyed.

Sirius was still eyeing this new teacher, moodily, when suddenly the man turned and locked eyes with him.

* * *

o-o-o

Harry had to admit he was enjoying himself greatly. Dumbledore was still the same even after all the years that had passed since he'd been a student himself. They had caught up on what had happened in their lives. Harry had talked about how his parents were fairing, what he had been doing, and how grateful he was for this opportunity.

Dumbledore was glad he accepted the job, and admitted he hoped Harry stayed a long time. He had said he hoped the same.

Then as Minerva McGonagall (It was still hard not to think of her as Professor) walked forward with the new students and began the sorting, Harry had a sudden feeling he was being watched. Well, he had the sensation all evening, but it was expected- he was after all the new teacher. The students had to be wondering who he was.

No, this was stronger. Someone was staring at him, not just a small glance. His eyes turned to look around the room, frowning slightly.

"Megan Bridge." Minerva called forth, glancing over her glasses at the line of first years.

He wasn't paying any attention, looking through the Ravenclaw table then moving on to Gryffindor. Then…

Harry locked eyes with a long black haired teen. Everything about the kid screamed aggressiveness. He was straddling the bench, one leg kicked out in the aisle, and back straight. While his black hair was striking, his eyes were a different matter. They seemed to look into his very soul. It unnerved Harry. And suddenly, the boy glared at him before swiftly turning away.

_HUFFLEPUFF!_

He frowned, still looking at the turned back.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Dumbledore suddenly asked quietly, noticing the look on his face.

"Oh… Who's that?" He pointed to the black haired teen, bothering to look up.

The older wizard raised an eyebrow, "Did Sirius do something already?"

Harry blinked and turned to look at the older man, "Uh, no.."

Dumbledore chuckled in response, "Ah, I see. We've always had trouble with that one. He's a Black." He said simply as if that explained everything. It did.

He had heard about the Blacks. Who hadn't? They were one of You-Know-Who's Inner Circle. Close to all the 'dark' families, such as the Malfoys. They were feared, having the Dark Lord right behind them. Although he hadn't be sighted in a long time…

_RAVENCLAW!_

Why was a Black in _Gryffindor_?

Dumbledore saw the question in Harry's eyes and nodded thoughtfully, "It _was_ odd, a Black in Gryffindor. He's made friends easily… though, I'm sure it wasn't a happy affair back home."

"Is he…you know?" Harry couldn't get himself to say it. _Is he good?_ As in, not dark and evil.

"With Voldemort?" At Harry's nod, Dumbledore continued, "I don't know. Like I said, he likes to stir things up. Doesn't want to have anything to do with teachers, or even adults for that matter. He tends to stick with his two best friends, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. That's Peter sitting right across from him."

He nodded to be polite, not sure of what to say. While it was interesting, it still bugged him why… Sirius had taken such a disliking to him immediately.

"In any case, don't take it personally. He's like that until you get to know him. Sirius is actually quite a kind hearted boy, it's a shame…" Dumbledore's eyes grew troubled suddenly and he frowned.

"A shame?" Harry prompted.

"Ah, it's nothing. Just the rambling of an old man." He chuckled before standing up and patting Harry's shoulder. "Now, it's time for me to give the speech. I believe we have some very hungry students and teachers at this point and would appreciate if we got on with it."

As Dumbledore stood up and addressed the school, Harry blocked it out and continued his thinking. Something about that boy…no, Sirius. Something made him want to know more. It was in Harry's nature to help others.

_Yes,_ he decided at last.

He would find out more about Sirius, or die trying.

* * *

o-o-o

End of chapter o1. So, did you like it? Hate it? Favorite part? Suggestions? Please let me know! I've been messing with this idea in my head for several months but never had the courage to actually write it out. Well, hope you enjoyed.


End file.
